Second Chance
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Lily Potter was killed by Voldemort, but what if someone intervened to bring her back? Au
1. Lightning Flash

**Lightning Flash**

Petunia Dursley woke to a loud crack of lightning. For some reason she felt uncomfortable, so she went downstairs to fix herself something to help her relax. Arriving at the kitchen, after ensuring the boy couldn't get out, she heated some milk. The storm was growing stronger and seemed to be centered around the house.

Anyone standing outside would have seen an enormous bolts of lightning strike the ground in front of number four. They also would see a woman standing where they struck.

Petunia heard knocking at the door, 'who on earth would be out in this weather? Must be some beggar,' she thought to herself. Ignoring the feeling of dread, she went to the door to tell them to go away.

Opening the door, Petunia was shocked to see a woman standing on her doorstep. Before she could say a word her sister said, "give him to me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." As she tried to shut the door, the woman caught it and slammed it open. Whoever this person was, they were obviously insane. "Vernon! Someone has broke in!" Petunia quickly ran upstairs.

If anyone was watching, they would have seen the woman smile. She made her way to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the lock. She picked up the sleeping boy inside a disappeared with a crack.

The Dursleys came downstairs to find the cupboard open, but nothing else was moved or missing. When asked later what happened to the boy, they said that he had run away, and would then walk away. Everyone knew that it couldn't be that simple.

Police investigations revealed that though there were more than enough rooms, one of the boys, Harry, had been living under the stairs. Dudley Dursley was placed in protective custody until the issue of Harry Potter's disappearance was determined.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore liked thunder storms, the sheer power they held always amazed him. Today however, they didn't hold his attention like they usually did. Sighing he turned back to the letter again, hoping this time it would be different.

_Dumbledore,_

_We called you friend, and you left our son to rot with them! How dare you even considerthe idea. I have removed Harry fromthat place, and you will not find him until he is to come to Hogwarts._

_I cannot believe you would let a man go to Azkaban without a trial, you who claim to be willing to give anyone a fair hearing._

_Goodbye,_

Lily Evans Potter 

Albus had checked the bloodwards that he placed to protect Harry, only to find that they no longer told him Harry's whereabouts just his condition. If who ever this was were truly Lily Potter, why did she vanish on the night when Voldemort was defeated? Where has she been in the intrum?

* * *

In a cell in Azkaban, a man rasied his head for the first time in three years. He knew that someone out there knew he was innocent, someone he knew very well. "Lily." It was al he said, but the Dementors around him felt a shiver as the realized that someone who had faced the true death and came back would be coming for this man soon. None of them wanted to be near by when that happened.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat up, he'd just had the oddest dream. He dreamt that Lily had come back and asked him for help. He quickly apparated to the ruins of Godric's Hallow, the last place Lily had been alive. Where once ruins were, a house now stood. Knocking on the door, a house elf answered, "Welcome Master Lupin, you have been expected."

Walking down the hall to the sitting room, he saw a person he never thought he would see again in this life, "Lily."

* * *

**A/n: What do you think?**


	2. Dealing with the Past

**Dealing with the Past**

**(Remus' Perspective) **

I knew Lily couldn't be here, seeing as she died when Voldemort attacked this very house. I pointed my wand at this person and said, "Who are you?"

This woman sat down, "I'm Lily Potter. If you'll relax Remus, I'll try to explain." It was then I noticed that a boy was asleep on the couch. As I looked closer, I realized it was Harry. "If I was really a Death Eater, do you really think I would go through an elaborate setup, just to trick you?" She had a point I realized.

Sitting in a chair I replied, "I suppose not. Can you explain what happened?"

'Lily' settled back in her chair. "I'm not completely sure myself. I became aware of my surroundings awhile ago. A man had saved me and restored me to health. It took three years to get back on my feet, but I did it. Once back on my feet, I returned to retrieve my son. Thank you by the way."

I was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"You tried to get Harry from my awful sister. Even if you weren't successful, you tried."

No one except the adoption department knew about that. The minister wasn't allowed to know about attempted adoptions and everyone in that department swore a secrecy oath. "How do you know that?"

She sighed, "The person who helped me told me. He has ways to get around most wards."

"Are you going to tell me who it was?"

She shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure myself, but your reaction certainly helps his argument."

I sighed, "So you do you know that Sirius has been locked up? He murdered Peter and thirteen muggles."

"I heard. I'm not sure about Sirius killing Peter, he could have faked it. Turn into the rat he is and disappear."

That sealed it for me, no one knew Peter could turn into a rat. "It's good to have you back Lily."

She seemed surprised, "You're just know starting to believe me? Well I can't really blame you." She took a deep breath, "I need your help. I can't go outside and shop for the things we need. The house elves can take care of the food and utility needs, but," she gestured to Harry, "He needs some much better clothes."

I actually studied the boy. He was rather skinny, wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pants. "I see what you mean. How are we going to keep anyone in the wizarding world from noticing his scar, it's famous."

Lily nodded, "I have an idea. It will require him to be awake for it to work though." We sat and talk about the current politics of the wizard world, Lily got angry when she heard how hard it was for me to get a job. After ten or so minutes, Harry finally woke up.

**(Harry's perspective) **

I could hear people talking around me, that is the first thing I noticed. The second was that whoever it was, wasn't shouting for me to get up. I had a dream, a wonderful lady had come and rescued me from my relatives. She had taken me to a wonderful place and told me she loved me. I just slowly opened my eyes, not really wanting to leave the wonderful dream behind for cold reality.

Once they were open enough for me to see, I saw that I wasn't in the cupboard. Keeping my eyes barely open, I looked around me. A man and woman sat not for off. Something in my mind recognized the woman, she was the one who rescued me, but there was something else. I knew her from somewhere, she meant a lot to me.

Deciding to see if I could get some answers, I started to stretch, bringing the attention of the adults. "Hello Harry, how are you?" the woman asked.

I sat up, "Good thank you." The man seemed to be trying to decide what to do.

The woman said, "Well Harry, I believe you might want to know what's going on?" I nodded. "Well you see," she faltered. I could tell she was unsure how to go on. As I studied her face, a part of me was trying to remember something. A word, "Lily." The effect on the woman, Lily, was like lightning. She had tears in her eyes. There was something I was missing, some name I couldn't get off the tip of my tongue.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man quietly leave. Returning my gaze to Lily, she walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. As I looked up at her, a single thought struck me, mom. I knew now what was missing. "Mom?" I couldn't believe it, she was actually here, "Why did you leave me?"

Mom had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I could be there, it was beyond my ability to control." I hugged her back, though it felt a little odd. "I understand," I really didn't, but she was here now. My greatest desire had come true.

We sat there for a long while. I started to fall asleep, for the first time not with a sense of longing in my heart. Mom just held me, like Aunt Petunia held Dudley when he was sad. I had dreamed of this my entire life at the Dursleys. "You'll be here when I wake up?" She nodded, "Yes I will."

I woke up later exactly as I fell asleep. Mom had fallen asleep. Mom, that felt odd, nice but odd. I guess my movement woke her up. "You ok Harry?" I nodded. "How about some breakfast?" Again I nodded. She clapped her hands and a little, something appeared out of nowhere with a soft crack.

"Yes Madam?"

"We would like some breakfast Falinth." The creature bowed and disappeared. Mom must have seen my surprise because she said, "That was Falinth, he is a House Elf."

"How did he do that?" She chuckled, "He used his magic." "Magic's real?" I had been told magic wasn't, "Wow."

She smiled. Soon Falinth returned with a feast. I felt my eyes grow large at the size of it. "We're going to eat all that?" I wasn't sure if I could, and Aunt Petunia always told me not to waste the food given.

Mom shook her head, "Only as much as you can eat. I wouldn't want you to get sick because you ate to much." I nodded and we began eating. At first, I ate very little, about what Aunt Petunia gave me. When Mom seemed surprised at it, she asked, "You're full?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't feel comfortable telling her no. She nodded and finished up soon after. She stood and held out her hand, "Would you like me to show you your room?" My own room? She was giving me a room? I nodded slightly, it probably be one of the smaller rooms.

I followed her upstairs and down a hall. "You'll have to forgive its state. I haven't been able to replace the crib with a bed yet." Opening the door, she led me in. I felt my jaw drop, this room was huge! It could easily fit the Dursleys living room in it. This one room was for me?

I walked around the room, amazed at all the toys there were. Stuffed animals seemed to be the main type, but I didn't care. I turned to mom, who seemed to be waiting for my judgement. "All of this is for me?" She nodded. "Thank you, thank you very much," I ran over and hugged her. This seemed to be what she was waiting on because she let out the breath she had been holding. "I'm glad you like it," she said, "We'll get the crib replaced before the end of the day."

As we were walking out she said, "Harry, there's someone I'd like you to meet." We returned to the downstairs sitting room, the man from before was there. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin, he is a friend of your father and I." I held out my hand, "Pleasure to meet you mister Lupin."

"Please call me Remus." Remus took my hand and shook it. Mom gestured to sit down, which he did. I looked at mom for a quick second. She must have caught it because she said, "Yes Harry?"

"Can I, can I sit in your lap?" I felt a little foolish. Why would she want me to sit on her lap when she had guests. I was surprised when she said, "Yes." If I had been paying attention, I might have noticed the look of surprise on their faces.

Once I sat down and we were both comfortable, mom said, "Harry, Remus is here to take you shopping. I admit that I would prefer to take you, but I need to make sure the things protecting this place are still intact and replace one of them."

Looking at mom, she said, "Now then, how about we get you some new clothes?"

New clothes, new. I must have spoken, even though I wasn't aware. Mom said, "Yes new." Turning to Remus she said, "Try to keep a low profile. Diagon Alley would be the best place to take him." Handing him a key she continued, "This will let you withdraw from the family account. Feel free to get yourself something as well. In fact, I insist you get at least four new robes as well." Remus nodded.

As Remus held out his hand he said, "Shall we go?"

Looking at mom I said, "You'll be here when I get back?" She nodded, a smile on her lips. Turning to Remus, I nodded. He pulled out a bit of rope and said, "Once you grab on, it will activate in three seconds." I took a hold as Remus counted down.

I felt a tug at my navel and a whirling sensation. When we stopped, I fell down on my rear. Remus chuckled and helped me up. "Put this on," Remus said handing me a baseball cap, "It'll help keep a low profile.

As Remus and I made our way down the street, I couldn't get over the sights I saw. People walked around in robes, caldrons of various makes and models were being sold, there was even a broom shop selling brooms.

We made our way to a building of white marble. As we entered, Remus pointed out a plaque that read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. 

"It's madness to even think about robing this place," Remus said with a smile. We made our way towards one of the tellers, a 'Goblin' according to Remus, and presented the key mom had given Remus.

The goblin inspected the key minutely before saying, "What business will you be conducting on behalf of Mrs. Potter?"

Remus straightened, "A withdrawal. Nothing else."

The Goblin nodded, "Griphook will take you down." A wonderful cart ride later, we were in front of two large doors. Griphook took the key and opened the door.

In front of me were piles of gold pieces, stacks of what I thought was Silver coins, and pieces of bronze. Remus took the bag provided and quickly began filling it with a large amount of gold. I noticed several bolts of cloth, suits of armor, and what looked like paintings. Remus cleared his throat, turning back I realized we needed to go.

The ride back up was just as fun as the first, it was like the rides Dudley was always talking about. Once we came back out into the light of day, Remus said, "Let's get some ice cream, what do you say?"

Once I nodded, we sat off to an ice cream parlor right on the street. Few people were out, everyone carried on as if it was nothing to see people in pointed hats who talked about the latest spells they had tried. We quickly finished up our ice cream and entered a shop called, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

One of the ladies came up and asked, "How may I help you?"

Remus said, "My nephew needs some better clothes. Some robes for him and me. Could you also recommend a place to acquire some muggle style clothing?"

The woman nodded, "Yes I believe that Merlintel's would be the best given his size." She quickly escorted us into the changing room to have our sizes taken. Once done, she informed us they would be ready in a couple of hours.

We made our way down the street, I was particularly interested in Eeylops Owl Emporium with all the different types of owls. We quickly found what we were looking for: Merlintel's Muggle Clothing Store.

As we entered, I noticed several styles that Dudley wore on a day to day basis. As we went looking at different clothes, I noticed some had instructions on how to wear them. When I pointed this out to Remus, he laughed and said, "Most wizards don't have very much experience with Muggles. Some have no clue as to which end goes where."

A clerk came over and asked how were we finding things. He seemed kind of curious as to why I was wearing cap, but said nothing. Remus explained what was needed, while the clerk paid close attention to what was said.

"Well, the advantage of our services is that most wizards have no clue about muggle fashion. I can tell you have more than some." He looked at me, "I trust you won't break your uncle's pocket. If you'll follow me, we'll get your sizes and then you can pick the styles you want."

We spent a couple of minutes getting an accurate size, when Remus asked why there were so many different measurements, the clerk replied, "unlike robes, muggle clothing has various areas that different sizes matter."

We went through several different types of clothing, I was amazed at the variety there was. The clerk explained that they also included styles for other countries and cultures. I picked several nice clothes as well as some loose fitting ones. The clerk quickly spelled them to size and told the total amount. Once we paid Remus said we had awhile until my robes were finished.

When I asked why it was so quicker to get the muggle clothes than robes, he explained, "Most wizards prefer robes. Only people who have business with muggles need to get muggle clothing."

We walked back up the alley by the owl emporium again. Remus, who most likely saw my interest, asked if I would like to go in. I quickly agreed, and Remus said if I found one I wanted, he'd get it as a late birthday present. We walked around the darkened room that held several Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy owls. I walked past several, noon of which caught my attention, till I found the one I was looking for. Why I was looking for this particular one was not something I thought about, I just knew she was the right one for me.

She was a beautiful snowy owl. I knew that she was intelligent, more of an instinct than actual knowledge. I distantly heard Remus asked the clerk how much but stopped listening. The owl looked at me, as if judging my worth. I guess she found me to her liking, because she hopped on my shoulder and started nibbling on my hair. We got a cage and several owl treats for her and left.

Once we arrived back at Madam Malkin's, we picked up our robes and made our way back to the area we arrived at. Pulling out the rope again, I grabbed a hold and felt the tug of it activating.

We landed off to the side of the main hall. I quickly made my way to find mom. She came in from outside saying, "That was quick."

I showed her the owl Remus had gotten me. She said she was impressed, and that I should let her out to spread her wings. Remus followed at a slower pace. Mom told me to go and put up my new clothing while she and Remus talked.

My new owl, I didn't know what to call her yet, followed me upstairs to my room. My room, that felt good. I noticed that the crib had been replaced with a large bed. Smiling to myself, I placed all my new clothing in the wardrobe. Pulling on a new set of clothing, I realized I didn't know what to do with my old or dirty clothing. Placing them aside, I went to my new owl and said, "So what should I call you?" I started saying names, only to be shot down by her. After about an hour, I ran out of ideas. "You didn't like any of them," she bobbed her head, "Fine, looks like I need to find a book of names to try."

Heading back downstairs, after opening the window to let her come and go, I found mom and Remus in the sitting room. Mom was so pleased that I had 'normal' clothing, as robes wouldn't be worn by the kids I went to school with. Mom sat me down and said, "Harry honey, while I was outside, I found a stray dog. Now, I've checked and found he's clean of any disease. Do you think we can provide a good home for him?" Right as she finished, a large black dog came walking in. He was thin, but seemed friendly.

The dog walked up to me and sniffed my hand. Finding me to his liking, he licked my face.

"What do we call him," I asked.

"He seems to respond to Padfoot," Remus answered. Padfoot, that name felt familiar but I didn't know where. I played with Padfoot for awhile until supper time. Mom told me to wash up, as Remus and I went to clean our hands from playing with Padfoot. Supper was an enjoyable event.

Towards the end, I said, "Mom, is there any books that list names? The owl Remus got me doesn't like any that I came up with."

"You can read already," Remus said surprised, "That's quite a feat."

"I learned to read the books Aunt Petunia read to Dudley. I also learned to read labels." I caught the look on mom's face, "Did I do something wrong," I asked in a small voice.

She blinked a couple of times, "No honey, you did nothing wrong."

After that brief interval, supper continued. Remus offered to show me the library, which I eagerly accepted. Before I left, I noticed mom and Padfoot looking at each other as if they understood each other.

**(Evening Prophet Headline) **

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN! AUTHORITIES SUSPECT OUTSIDE HELP!

Authorities have just confirmed that Sirius Black, who murdered thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, has just escaped from Azkaban. Sources say that it appeared that Black had an outside accomplice who was able to overpower several guards and Dementors at once. No word yet on the possible identity of the assailant, or how they were able to overpower ten guards and twenty Dementors so quickly. Black's whereabouts are unknown.

The Minister released this statement: "We are unsure as to why Black was freed, but we will ensure that he is found in a timely manner. We have called in all available resources to find this dangerous criminal."

We can only hope that the Auror forces can identify the accomplice and how they accomplished their feat.

**A/n: Thanks to skichik for being my beta. Thanks to everyone who Reviewed. To answer some questions:**

**Harry is 4 years old.**

**The Dursleys were not physically abusive, the exception being Dudley.**


	3. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

**A question: Anyone curious as to what Dumbledore has been doing since Harry's disappearance? **

**(Harry's Perspective)**

Remus and I spent a good hour in the library looking for a name. It finally was decided to name her Hedwig. I really was amazed at the variety of books there were here. Remus asked if I would help with some of the books, but I managed on my own.

Once I had found a name for Hedwig, I decided to read some of the other books that were around. Remus said that he needed to check on some things, and to be careful. He said, "if you want something out of your reach, come and get your mother or me."

I had agreed, but I really didn't want to be a burden. So far I had read a book called _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk . While the first and second were kind of boring, Standard book of spells was interesting because it simply stated how to do the spells. I was struggling with a word when mom came in.

"I would have thought you had gone to bed," She said. At first I thought she was mad, but she was smiling. "Come on, you can come down tomorrow and read till your hearts content. Well, only if you promise to eat as well." I smiled, I was glad I now had a mom.

She walked me to bed, asking if I had ever found a name. I told her about calling the owl Hedwig and how many names we went through before that. As we got to my room, she tucked me in. I actually had someone to tuck me in. I was scared to go to sleep, because this might all be a dream.

When I woke up in the morning, I kept my eyes closed. 'it was a dream, hopefully Aunt Petunia will leave me alone for a couple more minutes,' I thought to myself. Aunt Petunia's voice never came. I slowly opened my eyes to the room I was in last night. I quickly got up and went to find mom. I found her in the hall and ran up to her and gave her a hug, tears running down my face.

She seemed surprised when I latched onto her leg. "Harry, if you keep that up, I'm going to lose my balance and fall," mom said. I let go quickly and she noticed my tears. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I thought I dreamed everything yesterday," as I sniffed. "I was sure I was going to wake up and be with the Dursleys again."

She grabbed me in a tight hug, "you won't go back to that place Harry, no matter what."

After a minute or so, though I wasn't complaining, she said, "you need a bath Harry." I had to agree with her, I hadn't bathed since I arrived. Mom showed me where the bathroom was, towels and stuff. Once I had showered and got dressed, I met mom and Remus downstairs for breakfast. Padfoot barked when I came in the room, attracting the attention of mom.

"Thank you Padfoot," mom said. "Harry, eat what you like." Again the table was filled with food. I filled my plate and ate quickly, until mom said, "slow down Harry, you'll choke if you eat that fast." I slowed down and carried on a conversation while we ate.

Mom said she was almost finished fixing the last of the protection, and asked Remus to help. When asked what my plans were I said, "I am going to look at some more books if that's alright." They both agreed and said they would be busy until lunch.

After about an hour in the library, I decided to explore the house. I started upstairs and worked my way down. Padfoot followed me while I explored, I arrived in the sitting room and started playing with Padfoot. At one point I happened to look under couch and saw a piece of wood lying there.

I reached and pulled it out. It was about eleven inches or so. I decided to try what the book said, pointing at the couch I said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The couch shook a little bit before stopping. According to the book I should have started with a feather, but it worked a little. I returned to the library to see if I could perform anymore spells.

As soon as sat down, Padfoot took off somewhere. I didn't really pay much attention as I quickly became engrossed in this new idea. I stayed in there until Remus came and got me for lunch. He noticed the stick in my hand and asked, "where did you find that?"

I told him I found it under the couch while I was playing with Padfoot. He didn't seem surprised when I told him, just said, "take good care of that Harry. That wand belonged to your father." With this new information, I began asking questions about what my father was like. Mom and Remus answered most of my questions, though mom seemed a little sad while we were talking.

After lunch, mom said she was a little tired and was going to have a nap, Remus offered to show me how to perform the spells I was working on.

Years passed, Remus and mom told me about Hogwarts, where I was to get my official wizard training, and taught me various things to help me keep out of trouble. I also learned to play chess and a game called go, Remus had learned about it awhile ago and found it quite addicting. Mom home schooled me because there were people who would want to do us harm, and they were actively searching for us.

As I became more skilled, Remus and mom showed me how to cloak myself like a chameleon with a spell. We went back to Diagon Alley a few more times, to buy new clothing for the three of us. I enjoyed my time with my family, it was nice to be welcomed.

A couple years after Padfoot had arrived, Mom and Remus explained who he really was. They told me how Peter Pettigrew, the man Sirius had supposedly killed, had betrayed them. While they were unsure what had happened to him, they were fairly sure they that he left the country.

Mom showed me a skill called Occlumency, which would be useful for both memorization and defending my mind against outside invasion. The summer before I was supposed to go to Hogwarts, I received my letter the day before my birthday. It read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning the next school year. Enclosed is a list of materials that you will require for your time at Hogwarts._

_Please send your owl with your response no later than August first._

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress 

The list was:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver with fastenings)

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

I quickly ran and showed mom my letter. She was smiling, but not surprised. "You've been on the list since you were born, it doesn't come as any surprise that you got in."

Remus said that he would take me tomorrow, and we would celebrate that night.

I awoke the next morning pretty early. I was so excited to be going to Hogwarts, it would be so much fun being around others my own age. While I enjoyed being with my family, it would be nice to have some friends my own age. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. I ate quickly, hoping to get to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Mom laughed, "slow down Harry, you'll have to wait on Remus to finish before you can go."

I still finished quickly and sat waiting on Remus. Everyone laughed at my impatience, but I really didn't care. Once he finished, we walked outside to take the knight bus. I don't like the knight bus, it jerks around too much. Once we arrived at the Leaky Caldron, we meet a giant of a man.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Remus 'ld chap, how it going?"

"Fine, just escorting Harry to Diagon Alley."

Well, Dumbledore ask that I give this to 'owever brought Harry Potter. Her you go."

I really didn't like that this Hagrid used my name. Once he did, every head turned towards me. While Remus had explained that I was known for doing something extraordinary when I was young, causing the fall of Voldemort, he didn't mention anything about the hero worship that these people did. At least Remus was as surprised by the reaction as I was. I spent a good hour shaking hands with people who wanted to thank me. I even met one of my Professors, Professor Quirrell.

Once we made it to the entrance to the alley, with Hagrid's help, we entered. I tried to look amazed at the sights, as no one knew I had already been there before. We walked with Hagrid to Gringotts, while most people gave us odd looks.

We stood in line behind Hagrid, who apparently was there to get something for Dumbledore. We all rode down, stopping at my vault first. I wasn't fazed by the amount that was in there, mom had told me they had left money aside for me to use in case of their deaths. Once I finished, we continued down to another vault. At this one, the goblin ran a finger along the center causing it to melt into the side walls.

Hagrid reached in a grabbed a small package, smaller than my fist, and placed it in one of his many pockets. We left Gringotts shortly after that. After saying good-bye to Hagrid, we went in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

One of the attendants asked, "Hogwarts dear?" To which I nodded. Another boy was there getting fitted.

"You going to be a first year?" This boy drawled as if bored.

I nodded, deciding to say as little as possible.

"I see, my mother is buying my books and my father is looking at brooms. It's a shame that the rules won't allow first years to have them, father says it's a shame. Where are your parents?"

"My mother was unavailable and my father died when I was young."

He looked at me, "sorry. He was our kind right?"

"He was a wizard yes."

Before the boy could say anything else, the attendant told him, "your done." He gave a brief nod before he left. Once I had finished, we went to Flourish & Blotts to pick up my school books. We quickly got the books from the front counter, but Remus said I could pick a couple of books of my choosing. I wandered through the shelves until I ran into someone, literally.

"I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going," I said. I had knocked over a girl who had been reading, Hogwarts: A History. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She gave a sheepish smile.

"that's quite alright," she said as I helped her up, "you weren't the only one not paying attention." She held out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Hermione." I noticed that she didn't react to my name, which meant she hadn't been raised in the wizard world. We talked about what type of things we were interested in, books seemed to be a similar interest. About an hour later, we were at the counter with our purchases. Remus gave me a look that clearly said, 'wait till I tell Sirius about this'. I gave him a dark look as we left. I told Hermione that I would send her an owl in a couple of days.

We made our way to Ollivander's, apparently this had been the Granger's second stop after getting money. We walked in and the place had the feeling of power waiting to be used. We stood waiting for less than a minute before an old man appeared.

"Ah yes, I have been expecting you Mr. Potter. Your here for your wand?" When I nodded he continued, "very good. Which is your wand hand?"

"Either," I replied.

"That is most impressive." He began measuring various things on me as he told me about his shop. After awhile, he wasn't even hold the tape, it went on it's own.

He stopped the tape and handed me a wand which he quickly snatched away. We went through half the store, Ollivander looking happier by the wand. Finally he stopped at a wand and murmured, "I wonder." He brought the wand out and said, "holly, 11", supple, single phoenix feather."

The second he placed it in my hand, I knew that this was the one. I waved it through the air and it gave off red and gold sparks. Mr. Ollivander seemed perplexed. "Very curious."

"What's very curious sir?"

He looked at me, "that wand has a core from the same source as you-know-who's wand. What is even more curious, is that I recently decided to soak it in basilisk venom and phoenix tears, much like I did for your father. This has made your wand much more powerful than the ordinary wand students in Hogwarts have. I believe we can expect great things from you."

I paid him and we returned home. Remus went to talk with Sirius, while I went to talk to mom. I told her about the trip and the odd thing Mr. Ollivander had said. She said, "you have been using your father's wand for awhile. It stands to reason that you would be more advanced than most everyone else your age."

We headed down to dinner. The second I saw Sirius, I knew Remus had told him about my encounter with Hermione. Once we had started eating, Sirius said, "so Lily, did Harry tell you that he ran into a girl at Diagon Alley today?"

Mom played along, "no he didn't what happened?"

Remus chimed in, "he was just looking through some books when he ran right into a girl knocking her over."

Mom glared at me, though I could tell she found it funny, "I hope you helped her back up like a gentleman."

"Oh he did, and he was very polite, very Sirius in apologizing," Remus said with a smirk.

"Exactly what is that supposed to Moony," Sirius said.

"That he flirted," Mom put in.

"Hey, I'm right here," I yelled. They all laughed at my outburst.

The days leading up to my departure to Hogwarts were a little depressing, Mom and Sirius were going to be trying to find Wormtail, Remus would be here in case I needed anything. Remus and mom took me to platform 9 and ¾ about an hour early. I met up with Hermione and introduce my mom. After they left, We got on the train towards the back.

"You didn't tell me you were famous Harry," said Hermione once we were out of earshot.

I sighed, "does it matter? I wasn't aware that I was famous till Hagrid let my name slip in the Leaky Caldron."

"No I suppose it doesn't. You are written about in several books by the way." We talked about the books I was in, none of which said where I had been. When Hermione brought up that some said my mom had been killed, I said, "she was badly injured and thought I was dead. When she found out I was alive, she came and got me."

About ten minutes later, the door opened and a slightly round boy asked, "mind if I sit with you?"

We both welcomed him. He introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. He did a double take when he found out I was 'the-boy-who-lived'. He asked if that bothered me, to which I replied, "yes!" He laughed and said that was good. Apparently he had been taught that those who were wary of power's allure were the ones who should have it.

We talked until the train started moving. We went on about what we thought our favorite classes would be. After awhile, the food cart came by and asked if we wanted anything. Hermione said no, Neville said he had locked his money in his trunk, so he wouldn't lose it. So I bought plenty for everyone and we dumped it into the empty seat.

About an hour into the ride, the boy I had met in Diagon Alley came in and said, "I've heard Harry Potter's in this compartment."

Deciding to have some fun I said to Hermione, "are you Harry Potter?" She shook her head no, as she struggled no to laugh. Turning to Neville I asked, "oh you must be Harry Potter." Neville couldn't seem to decide whether to laugh or not, but said no.

Turning to the boy in the door I said, "then you must be Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you." I grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to finally meet you."

The boy pulled away, "I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Using an expression I learned from Sirius, which looked like I was utterly confused, I said, "well if their not Harry Potter, and your not Harry Potter. Then I guess that leave me." I smiled as if I was a halfwit. "Thank you for clearing that up."

Draco Malfoy glared at me and said, "yes I suppose you are. If you would like I can show you the ropes around here," he held out his hand.

Continuing my idiot persona I said, "well that's real nice, but" I dropped any pretense, "you want me as an ally, you have to earn it."

Draco seemed surprised at this. "You won't just take me at my word?"

"Not the way you started off. I remember you in Diagon Alley, when you didn't know who I was. Your attitude then told me more about you than you could realize." Sitting back in my seat, I continued, "prejudice is something I don't tolerate. I could tell that you hate anyone not like you."

Draco snarled, "fine, but I would be careful who I associate with if I were you." He pointed towards Hermione, "you should stay clear of Mud-"

I slammed him in to the wall outside, drawing a lot of attention. Leveling my wand at him I said, "if you so much as start that word in my presence again, you will find out how much damage I can inflict before you die." Malfoy was looking at me in fear and then fled.

I walked back in and shut the door. I worked on the calming techniques Sirius had taught me. After a couple of minutes, I noticed Neville and Hermione staring at me. "What?"

"Why did you act like that Harry? Your going to get in trouble before we even get to Hogwarts," asked Hermione.

"He was about to use a really foul slur about people who have non-magic parents. That same slur was said to my mother when she went to school, and I won't tolerate it."

Hermione nodded but said nothing. Neville asked, "what exactly could you have done to him Harry? We haven't learned anything yet."

I shrugged, "but he didn't know that. Besides, I read a lot of books before I got here, it seemed the best idea."

Neville asked if I, we once Hermione chimed in, would help him. We agreed and sat talking about the various benefits of each house would be. We decided to try and all get in the same house. Since Hermione was going to be sorted first, it would be up to her to get into a good house.

Once we arrived at the station, We were told to leave our belongings on the train and exit. Once outside we heard, "Fir' y'ers! All Fir' y'ers over here!" I saw Hagrid gathering up everyone. Once we were all gathered, we got into boats and sailed across the lake to Hogwarts. Once we got our first sight, I knew what my family meant about it being impressive.

Once we were back on land, we were taken to the main doors and Hagrid turned us over to Professor McGonagall. She seemed as strict as Sirius said. Once we were taken into the great hall, we saw the rest of our classmates and all our teachers. McGonagall sat out a stool and placed a hat on it. The brim of the hat opened and it 'sang':

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped and it bowed to the four houses. The first name was called out as we waited our turn. Soon enough it was Hermione's turn. I waited with baited breath to find out which house I would be going into.

**(Should I stick him somewhere else? Hmmm…)**

"Gryffindor," The hat cried at last. Neville and I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest were sorted until it was Neville's turn. Knowing that Neville would be pushing for Gryffindor, I was more relaxed. Sure enough, "Gryffindor was called out shortly later.

After awhile, it was my turn. I heard people whispering about me as I blocked them out. Once the hat was on my head, everything descended into darkness. I heard a voice say, "hello? Are you in there child?"

"I'm Here."

"You need to relax your shields child, otherwise I can't sort you."

"Send me where you placed Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

The hat seemed surprised, "but that's not how it's done."

"By the choices we make are we defined."

"Very well, I can tell arguing will get me no where." "Gryffindor," The last was shouted. The Gryffindor table stood and shouted, including a pair of twins shouting, "we got Potter," over and over.

Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and the sorting ended soon after. Dumbledore, who mom said to be wary of, started off the feast. Once it was started, I was asked the odd question, but decided to keep most answers short.

I realized that many would be upset with my demeanor, but years of secrets made me fearful of anyone who saw me as the boy-who-lived, the exception being Neville. Once we had been fed, Dumbledore made some announcements that I didn't pay attention to and had us sing the school song. I decided that I wouldn't participate and created a silent area around my head.

Once I saw Dumbledore clap, I figured it must be over. Removing the silence charm I heard, "students you are dismissed to your common rooms."

Before I could move two feet I heard, "Mr. Potter, stay behind." Turning I saw Professor McGonagall standing waiting for me. Nodding to Hermione and Neville, I went over to the professor. She escorted me out of the room and down a few halls. Eventually we arrived at a statue and McGonagall said a password.

From what Sirius and Remus had told me, I was going to the headmaster's office. I quickly raised my shields to maximum and prepared for the worst.

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews!**


	4. Inversions of the Truth

**Inversions of the Truth**

**(Harry)**

As I arrived at the headmaster's office, I heard a bird's call. Looking over I saw the bird fly over and land on my shoulder. "It seems Fawkes likes you," said the headmaster. Turning my attention to him, I felt a slight probing at my mind, not enough to get past basic defense, but to see what my mind brought up.

The headmaster asked me to sit down, which I did carefully so as not to dislodge Fawkes. "May I ask why I have been brought here when I have done nothing wrong and my head of house is not present?" I could tell he wanted something, but I wasn't sure what.

"I simply wanted to ask you where you have been the past seven years," was his reply. I could feel a slight push to get the information, but he didn't get anywhere.

"I see no reason why it should matter to you headmaster. After all, you are not my legal guardian."

His eyes tightened, "you are my responsibility, your aunt and uncle are your muggle guardians, I am your wizard guardian."

I smirked, "weren't you aware, the contract has been voided. You only held onto my vault key, nothing else." I looked him straight in the eyes, "you have no claim over me, nor do my 'aunt and uncle'."

"Where have you been Harry?" I could tell he wasn't happy that I would face him, too many people bowing and scraping to him I suppose.

"With those who truly care for me." I remained calm. I would not give him a way in.

"Harry I must insist that you return to your aunt and uncle's home, it is the safest place for you."

I could feel my face flush, "you mean the safest place so you can place me in an information blackout. The ones who care for me tried to figure out your logic, the only solution they could come up with was so that you could control what I knew, and make sure information got to me on your timetable."

I glared at him, "tell me, why is it in the two years I resided in that place that Remus Lupin never once came and visited? Why would he not try to see me, when he cared for my parents so much? Was it because he's a werewolf?" Dumbledore flinched. "Oh we have met. Tell me, would you have let him drown in his sorrow until it was beneficial for him to be introduced to me? Would you have hid that Sirius Black is my godfather?" I could see he was uncomfortable.

He sighed, "Harry, the reason you were placed with your aunt was your mother died to protect you, her death allowed those that share the same blood to be able to protect you."

"In case you haven't realized professor, I am more than safe enough as I have never been caught and I have visited the wizard world on several occasions. You can't find me and you have been looking for seven years. So it stands to reason that I am more protected than you originally thought I was."

"There is still the danger of Sirius Black to consider."

"What danger? Do you honestly believe a man so against the dark arts would suddenly bow down and kiss Voldemort's feet? Are you so blinded by your power that you can only see what is beneficial for you? Sirius Black loved my parents, probably more than his own life."

Dumbledore sat quiet for awhile. I waited until I got tired of waiting. "If you have nothing else, may I go to my common room?" He nodded and summoned McGonagall. She took me to the common room and showed me where I was to sleep. Once I arrived, I noticed that Neville had a bed right next to me, and he snored. Chuckling softly, I got dressed for bed, raised a silencing ward around my bed, set wards to alert me if someone attempted to get in and set an alarm for the morning.

In the morning I joined up with Neville and Hermione for breakfast. Once we had sat down, the owls came in. Hedwig landed in front of me with out any letters, not that I was expecting any yet. As I was feeding her some toast, a black raven swooped down and landed on my shoulder. I noticed several people look at me oddly, as ravens weren't common message carriers. Taking the note from her I read:

_Harry,_

We haven't found anything yet. We do know that he wasn't able to leave the country, but that's all the information we have. Learn lots and be safe.

Mom 

Quickly pulling out a piece of parchment I wrote:

_Mom_

_I understand, I will keep a lookout. Spoke with Dumbledore, remind me to tell you some time._

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm in Gryffindor._

Attaching the letter to the raven I said, "you know who to take this to." Mom and Padfoot were back in country all ready? I wonder where they got the information so fast.

As the raven flew off, Neville asked, "why did someone send you a letter by raven?"

Jerked out of my thoughts I replied, "ravens are incredibly intelligent and it's more common to see a raven than an owl."

One of red head twins leaned over, "but they are wizards aren't they? It would be easier just to use an owl wouldn't it? After all, you have one."

I shrugged, "they're just that way, I never asked why." Of course I knew why, mom's form was a raven. We continued talking about various things as the time tables were handed out. After breakfast we headed off to Transfiguration.

Once we arrived, I sat with Neville in between Hermione and myself, easiest way for either of us to help him was my explanation. Once McGonagall entered, she transformed her desk into a cow and back. I rolled my eyes at the amazed sounds from everyone. McGonagall began giving us the basic of basics, diagrams and the like.

After all the note taking she gave the task of changing a matchstick into a needle. While she was helping another student, I was explaining an alternate route to get the same results to Neville. "All you really need to do is visualize the needle. The entire field of transfiguration is based on visualization. The more complete the image, the better your product. Much like conjuration."

"Mr. Potter, are you so sure? After all, I have yet to see you actually attempt the set task."

Sirius was definitely right, she was strict. Looking down at the match, I flicked my wand and changed it into a needle. The effect was humorous. McGonagall blinked several times before saying, "change it back." After I did so she awarded me five points and left to help the other students.

After class McGonagall had me stay. "Mr. Potter, how were you able to perform that on your first try?"

Deciding telling the entire truth wouldn't be a good idea I said, "the explanation I got was that magic is only limited by the belief that something is impossible and the power to make it happen."

She smiled slightly, "that was a very good way to view magic Mr. Potter. I trust you will keep your current level of achievement. You may leave." As I went out, Neville and Hermione were waiting for me. I explained what was discussed, Hermione seemed surprised at why I had been able to do it on the first try.

"You were taught a very unique way of viewing magic Harry," Neville said, "most simply abide by the rules that others have figured out. I bet you could do silent magic because of it." We talked on our way to Herbology. We viewed various plants we would be work on and with during the year. Charms was fun, although I hated the reaction Flitwick gave when he called my name. We worked on some very basic charms, Hermione had been paired up with another Gryffindor and I paired up with Neville. All our classes went smoothly through the day and soon it was supper time. While we talked about the day, a couple of other first years came up and asked me some questions about myself.

While I glared at them for being rude, a red head, Ron, said, "how come you vanished from the wizard world Harry?"

The phrase 'if looks could kill' was definitely in effect. I just stared at him, he balked under it. Finally I said quietly, "I have my reasons, and at no point do I feel the need to tell anyone." Another red head, Percy, came up and told everyone to disperse as they were blocking the path. Once we left, Neville gave me a look that said he was annoyed by their actions. Hermione was a little more vocal.

We went to the library to do homework and finished quickly. Returning to the common room, Ron decided to challenge me to a game of chess. I accepted and we began to play. As I was borrowing someone's pieces, they constantly argued with my decisions. Finally I got tired of being told to move another piece that I cast a silencing spell on them. "I know what I am doing, you just need to obey my orders as the soldiers you are." The game continued with Ron barely surviving with a stalemate.

I told Neville if he or Hermione needed me, I would be sending a letter. I walked to the Owlery muttering curses under my breath about wizard chess pieces. Once I got there, I was met with an unexpected sight.

"Mom?" I whispered it softly. Activating a perimeter charm, I learned no one was around. Nodding to mom, she changed back into her human form and gave me a hug.

"We are so proud of you Harry, James would be as well. How was your first day?" I told her about the various things we had learned, she picked up that I was bored with the slow pace of the lessons. When I told her about the reaction of various students, she frowned slightly. "They view you as a hero, which means you will be in the public eye a lot." When I told her about Dumbledore's insistence, she started to get mad. I calmly told her that we could deal with that when we came to it.

She asked why I was up here, and I told her that I was going to ask if I could be sent my wizard chess pieces, as the ones I borrowed nearly cost me the match. She nodded and said she would have Hedwig bring them tomorrow. Mom kissed my forehead and warned me to be careful, Peter wasn't the only one who could hurt me.

Once she flew off with Hedwig, I returned to the common room. Hermione was reading a book on potions, as we had it first thing after breakfast. Remus warned me that Snape, an old school enemy, was teaching potions and hated James. While they told me that my dad was arrogant when he was younger, he mellowed out after his fifth year, mostly because of mom.

We went down in the morning and began breakfast when Hedwig flew in with my set. Smiling I set them in my bag, I would put them up after I finished, and gave her several pieces of toast. Neville asked what I had been sent, and seemed surprised that they were chess pieces. Ron heard this and said he wanted a rematch, to which I agreed.

After putting up the set, I joined Hermione and Neville outside the potions classroom. Neville said he was nervous to which I responded, "don't think about what could go wrong, simply focus on the task at hand. No matter what anyone says, relax and focus on your task." Neville smiled and nodded as we entered the classroom.

Snape entered with a bang and a flourish, trying a little to hard to intimidate people. I wrote in short hand every word he said about potions. When he decided to call role, he came to my name and sneered. " Potter, our new celebrity." I returned his look of contempt with a flat stare, like hell I would give him an inch.

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A potion called the Draught of the Living Death." He blinked

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing sir, they are the same." Snape glared at me and I felt a probing at my mind. I created a rather vivid memory of being burned and shoved it at him. He flinched ever so slightly. He went back to instructing us on the potion we were to work on and had us start. Neville took a couple steadying breaths before beginning, but otherwise nothing of importance happened. At the end of class, Neville's potion was very slightly off color while only Hermione and me had it as near perfect as possible.

I waited until the class left to ask Snape a question. He glared at me and asked what I wanted. "Why do you hate me? I'm not my father, I have no memories of him save what others have told me."

He stared at me for a minute before saying that he had more important things to do than to explain himself to a child. I continued to my classes that I had. The week was uneventful, except when I crushed Ron in the rematch. Malfoy kept giving me death glares but I ignored them.

Neville, Hermione and I were fast becoming close friends. Between Hermione and me, Neville was quickly gaining confidence which seemed to be the only thing he needed. The three of us seemed to stand out as the best students in our year, though Hermione out shone Neville and me by a fair margin (mostly because she was better at writing essays).

Days flew by, and sooner than we expected it was time for our broom riding training.

* * *

**A/n: Ok, I'm going to start forward fasting here soon. My question is should I have Harry become seeker or not? Please be warned that I stink at writing anything to do with sports. Thank you for the reviews!**


	5. The Path’s Detour

**The Path's Detour**

The morning dawned bright and clear, an excellent day for flying, at least that's what everyone told him. Harry sat with the rest of the first years waiting for the chance to begin flying lessons. Sirius and Remus had shown him the basics of flying, but this would be the first time he flew more than a few feet off the ground.

Hermione and Neville were starting to panic, though they covered it slightly. Hermione was obviously not the type that enjoyed heights and Neville was trying not to embarrass himself. Harry was calm, but it had more to do with the fact that he was happy that people weren't paying close attention to him at the moment.

Harry had noticed that the headmaster had taken a personal interest in him. He was sure mostly because he had found various tracking charms on Hedwig, but he couldn't actually say that it was the headmaster. Professor McGonagall, once she had found out the flexibility of Harry abilities, took an interest in teaching him more advanced skills. he would reach what would be taught before Christmas break by the end of October. Professor Flitwick had also taken an interest, though it seemed that his was more like a person studying something that fascinated them.

As they walked outside for the flying lessons, which was with the Slytherins, Harry talked to Hermione and Neville trying to calm them about the flying lessons. "It's simply a matter of keeping your balance. If you stay relaxed you will be better able to adjust your weight than if you are tense."

Hermione looked at him, "you sound like you've done this before."

Harry shrugged, "I've been taught the basics but never been higher than a few feet or faster than a person can walk." They continued talking, Hermione calming as she learned the basics, until they arrived at the pitch.

Madam Hooch called them to attention. "Now class, line up beside a broom." Once everyone did she continued, "Now hold your hand over the broom and say in strong voice 'up'." Harry noticed a few of the muggleborn students look skeptical, but did as they were told.

Harry calmly said "up" and was rewarded with the broom flying up and hitting his hand solidly. Hermione, for all her bravado, was calling up, but her voice clearly said she wanted it to stay down. Neville was a little better, his was slowly coming up but seemed not to be in much hurry to do so. Harry noticed Ron's broom had smacked him in the face, which caused Harry to smile.

Soon enough everyone had their broom in hand and were told to mount up. She went around correcting people's grip and soon enough everyone was ready to take off. "Now when I give the signal, I want you to push off hard, hover for a few moments and then touch down as I showed you."

Before Madam Hooch could give the signal, Neville pushed early. As he was to far for me to get to before he was out of reach, Harry pushed off and quickly flew next to him. To an observer, it would seem as if he had done this several times, not that this was the first time he ever tried to pull up next someone on a broom.

Harry got Neville back on the ground safely and returned back to the rest of the class as if nothing had happened. Madam Hooch quickly got her composure back and got the class back under way. Most of class was basic take off and landing. Harry felt an odd distance fill him when ever he flew. It was disconcerting that every time he flew, it was made him feel like an outsider looking in on his life.

Soon enough class ended and they returned back to their common room. The three of them quickly finished their homework and tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the day. After awhile of brainstorming, Harry remembered a place they could go and convinced them to go with him.

Harry quickly made his way to the tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Walking in front of it three times, which drew odd looks from his companions, Harry focused on a room to practice in which they could also have access to book on various techniques.

Soon enough the door appeared and Harry brought them inside. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements."

Hermione look fascinated, as the room had a strong resemblance to the Gryffindor common room. "How did you know about this place Harry? It's not listed in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry smiled, "the people I live with told me about it. We can practice here, and we have access to books that would normally be in the restricted section." Hermione looked upset about this, but Harry stood firm, "I'm not talking about using them now, I just was telling you so you won't be surprised when I decide to read them."

Hermione calmed down especially after he showed her a new spell, Expelliarmus. Harry showed them how to hold their wands, something Remus and Sirius both made sure that he could do blindfolded, and instructed them how to get good accuracy at a target.

Once they understood the mechanics of the spell and accuracy, Harry showed them another new spell, Stupefy and its counter, Ennervate. He had them practice on each other, and sooner rather than later they began to get a good grasp of it.

The next day, Sunday, was spent mostly in the room except for meals. Occasionally Harry checked to make sure that his father's wand was still in its holster in his boot. He always kept it close even knowing that it was illegal to have more than one wand. Harry was pleased that Hermione and Neville were willing to practice, because he fully expected to face some sort of trouble soon.

Harry wasn't aware of why, but his feeling of dread started after a dream that he had a few nights after arriving at Hogwarts. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which spoke to him, telling him to transfer into Slytherin. The turban got heavier and heavier and tightened on his head. He saw a boy he recognized as Malfoy laughing at him, who turned into Snape, whose laugh became high and cold. He awoke after a flash of green light.

Ever since then, he had always felt uncomfortable around Quirrell, even though he didn't seem the type to be evil, but Harry remembered the description of Pettigrew. Pettigrew had seemed to be someone who was fearful, yet he ultimately betray Harry's family to Voldemort.

After the three of them turned in that night, Harry laid awake wondering what his family was doing. He missed them, and he rarely send letters because Dumbledore, or whoever was placing tracking charms on Hedwig, was trying to figure out who he knew outside of Hogwarts.

Harry spent the next few months in a pattern, he would practice with McGonagall on Tuesdays, Flitwick on Thursdays, and spend his spare time doing homework and helping Neville and Hermione to prefect their skills at accuracy. Hermione was coming along smoothly, but Neville seemed to only need the basics and was capable of reaching excellent heights of skill. Harry at times felt like writing Neville's grandmother and telling her about Neville's skill, and recommend getting him a wand better suited to him.

Soon enough Halloween was around the corner. Harry was somber, which was offset by everyone's happiness. After all, this was the day the dark lord fell. Hermione, who knew that Harry had lost his father on this day, sat with him late into the night and early that morning to attempt to be of some comfort. That particular day they were to work on the Levitation charm.

They worked in pairs, Harry had been placed with Neville and Hermione was teamed with Ron Weasley. About halfway through the class, Hermione was trying to correct Ron movements, which threatened to put someone's, most likely her, eye out.

Hermione tried to help him, "you're saying it wrong. Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeve and said "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather they were working on floated up for a minute before setting back down. Ron looked furious.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said in the hall after class. "She's a nightmare honestly."

Hermione brushed past Harry and Neville, clearly crying. Neville had the fore thought to stop Harry from attacking, unfortunately Neville didn't know Harry could fire with his left hand or where he got a second wand. The spell missed by inches, which showed exactly how angry Harry was as he rarely missed.

Ron, reacting too late to have dodged, spun and glared at Harry. Neville knew that Harry wouldn't back down as it was Hermione who had been insulted, and that Ron, having drawn his wand, couldn't back down because that would mean that he was frightened. At times Neville cursed Gryffindor courage, mostly because those that had it refused to back down once they had committed themselves to a fight.

Neville was trying to calm Harry down, and was saved from attempting to stop Harry by the arrival of Fred and George Weasley. One of the two walked over and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't know what's going on, but would you put your wand away so we don't lose house points?" We stood there for a moment before Harry replaced his wand wherever he had it stashed. Looking one last time at Ron, who was still being talked to by his brother, Harry walked off at a brisk pace.

Relaxing once the duel was prevented, Fred, or George, asked what had happened. Neville gave the abridged version"Hermione and Ron were paired in class, Hermione tried to help Ron and after class Ron insulted her, causing her to cry. Harry took it as a personal insult and attacked Ron."

Neville looked at him carefully, "you might want to warn your brother that he's lucky Harry was so mad, Harry rarely misses and knows a lot of spells that could do some damage." Which ever one Neville was talking to nodded and went to join his brother.

Neville went to try and find either Hermione or Harry, but was unable to before having to go to his next class. Once he arrived there, he noticed Harry sitting with a look that clearly said that he wanted to be left alone. Neville complied and they worked silently through the classes until supper came.

Harry, who had separated himself from Neville, walked to the restroom that Hermione had locked herself in. Harry sat talking to her even though she didn't respond. He just sat talking about what she missed in class, until he smelled something that turned his stomach.

Harry, deciding that the hall was not safe, slipped silently into the restroom and closed the door. He noticed Hermione, who looked as if she had only just stopped crying, look at him in confusion. He held up his hand to forestall her saying anything, but it didn't matter as Harry barely got out of the way when the door was knocked off its hinges.

Turning back to the door, he saw a troll that was at least ten feet tall. Not wasting anytime, Harry began tossing spells as fast as possible. Harry was reluctant to use his father's wand to help, as it was his ace in a dire situation much like this one. Pulling it out, he yelled, "Reducto!" The effect was good, except that there was the huge amount of blood that came from the wound, it knocked the troll into the wall behind it.

Turning back to Hermione, he noticed that she looked a little green. He barely got her to the toilet before she lost what little she had in her stomach. By the time she was finished, the professors came tearing in. Harry noticed the look on McGonagall's face as she took in what was around the room. Several stalls had been completely destroyed, a troll was slumped against a wall, and Harry was completely covered in blood.

Harry, just realizing that he was covered in blood, felt a little queasy but managed to hold it down. Professor McGonagall finally broke out of her trance, "why are you two here?"

Harry, not wanting to have to explain exactly why they were there, said "Hermione stopped to use the loo and I waited on her. Before she finished, I smelled the troll and decided that it might be better not to be in the hall."

Professor Flitwick looked skeptical, "and why not try and lure it away?"

Harry turned to the professor, "because there was no guarantee that it would have worked. I took the option that I saw had the best chance to succeed."

A couple of professors I didn't know nodded, but McGonagall wasn't finished, "but you knew that there was a troll on the loose, surely it could have waited until you returned to your common room."

Hermione spoke up, "we didn't know there was a troll. I was in here with a rather bad stomach ache and Harry decided to stay with me."

Harry, in retrospect, realized that they had never actually lied about their reasons for being there, except for when Hermione said she had a stomach ache. Needless to say the professors bought it, they even won five points each for "sheer dumb luck".

Once Harry and Hermione reached the common room, they weren't noticed by anyone but Neville who came over and asked "where did you two disappear to? One minute Harry's right behind me, next I know he's gone."

Harry replied calmly, "I went to visit with Hermione," and left it at that. Hermione filled Neville in on what had happened, which got Harry a look of astonishment. The three of them sat down and enjoyed the last of the feast, while Harry began to wonder why someone would release a troll into the school. No one would release such a random element and hope it would do what you wanted, unless you wanted to distract your enemy.

Harry thought about what could be so important to distract someone, namely the entirety of the staff, with a troll. Harry was sure that it had something to do with the reason the third floor corridor was off limits. As Harry walked up the stairs to go to bed, he noticed Ron's rat looking at him with a look of intelligence that was disturbing. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Harry placed his protection charms and set his alarm for the morning. It would seem that Harry would have to risk contacting his family for any information about what could be stored at Hogwarts that would be worth the danger of trying to steal.

* * *

**A/n: 2523 words. Many thanks for the reviews and for waiting.**

**A few replies:**

**Athenakitty: sometime but not in his first year, they will have another meeting definitely, yep, I will talk about Dudley in the sequel, in a few chapters if I can work it in realistically because of this chapter.**

**Jarno: I read all the time, and I still am only mediocre at best at writing essays. Reading helps, but writing consists on getting your thoughts down on paper in a way for other people to understand. By the way, according to 'official' sources, James Potter was a chaser.**

**Lil steph: 4 years old, he was rescued on Halloween three years after Voldemort attack his family.**

**Shawn Pickett: You're right, so I dodged the bullet while still showing that Harry has natural skill on a broom.**


	6. Rising Worries

Chapter VI: Rising Worries

__

Moony,

I need help. For some reason there was a troll released into the school on Halloween. No one was injured, but it could have been ugly. I need to talk.

Harry

Harry walked up to Hedwig and cleared all the tracking charms before attaching the letter and sending her on her way. Once that was done, all he could do was wait. Harry joined Hermione and Neville in time to go to breakfast and tried to remain calm.

He knew his mother would come, she was the only one who could. Harry was nervous, mostly because he was now placing his family in jeopardy because his instincts were telling him something was up. Harry decided to try and find out what could possible be worth putting the whole student body in danger to guard.

Classes went as they usually did, Snape was still a prat, McGonagall was still strict, and Flitwick was as odd as ever. What seemed off to Harry was the way Quirrell was acting, or more that he wasn't acting. Harry had noticed on a few occasions that Quirrell had seemed to be completely competent, moving to dodge a student that would have barreled into him.

Harry felt uncomfortable around Quirrell, but he ignored it as not liking that he was being taught by someone who was afraid of his own shadow. Now, he wasn't so sure that Quirrell was as innocent as he acted. Harry was taught that sometimes the best way to hide was in plain sight. Harry began to keep a closer eye on Quirrell, but neglected to inform Neville and Hermione as to why.

Harry waited three days, three days in which he was becoming surer that Quirrell was either up to something, or involved in something that had him in over his head. That morning his mother arrived in raven form with a brief letter.

__

Harry,

We understand. Same time and place. We have something for you.

Harry nodded and Lily took off so as not to arouse suspicion. Unfortunately, Dumbledore seemed to have noticed the raven, but there was no way he could know that it was Harry's mother. Herbology found Harry thinking about what he would say tonight. For better or worse, Harry had been noticed by Hermione and Neville mostly because he was barely saying more than was absolutely necessary to convey what he needed to say.

Confronting him after classes that day, Hermione started things off, "**What** is with you Harry? Why have you suddenly pulled away from us?"

Harry had the good grace to look surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I was acting that way."

Neville, seeing that Harry wasn't being defensive, said "so what has have you been concentrating so hard on?"

Harry leaned back slightly and pulled out his wand. A couple of quick flicks later he relaxed. "Right now I don't have all the information I need to prove or disprove my theory. I would rather keep it to myself for the moment."

Hermione looked curious, and slightly annoyed. "We could help you Harry, you don't have to do it all yourself." Harry looked intrigued, which prompted her to continue. "We could do research, or whatever you need us to do."

Harry shook his head, which relieved Neville. "Sorry Hermione, but you are not at the level necessary to be able to help me. I don't have any research that I need done, so that's out the window as well." Harry smiled at her, "I understand about being left out of the loop, but when I know what's really going on, I don't want you to be distracted by a false lead."

This appeased Hermione, who nodded that she would agree. A couple of flicks and suddenly the noise of the common room became louder. As soon as Neville and Hermione left to collect some extra books for their homework, Fred and George walked up to Harry.

They leaned on either side of the chair he was sitting in. "Tell me my friend," one began.

"How is it that you,"

"a first year,"

"are able to cast a silencing ward?"

Harry looked at them amused but just shrugged, "I had some good tutors when I was younger. After all, eleven is simply the age that you start Hogwarts, not the age magical education can start." The two of them looked at him with weighing expressions, but didn't continue any farther.

Harry waited till an hour before curfew, and quickly made his way to the Owlery. As soon as he was there, he used a scanning charm and turned up no one that was not supposed to be there. Next he raised various warning and silencing charms. He would take no risk with his family's safety.

Once he was sure that not even the headmaster could come without him noticing it, Harry called to his mother. He smiled when she turned back into herself. Lily started things off, "we got your message, but right now we don't know what could be worth bringing a troll into the school."

Harry nodded, he doubted that they would have all the answers, that would be too easy. He explained about his observations about Quirrell, since Harry had basically eliminated Snape as someone who would use a troll as a means to get something. He also told her about the details of what he knew about the third floor corridor, as he had yet been there himself.

Lily looked at her son in mock annoyance, "you've spent to much time around Padfoot and Moony. You're as paranoid as Padfoot, and as observant as Moony."

Harry smiled sweetly, "and I got your sweet disposition." This brought a laugh from Lily, who rarely had much to laugh at.

Calming, she told Harry about the hunt for Pettigrew. They knew that he didn't leave the country, but were unsure as to his location. All they knew was that for the most part so far, he had been in a location they couldn't pin down. Finally she handed him a wrapped package. "Seeing as you might need to contact us safely, we decided that you could use this."

Harry unwrapped the package to reveal a mirror. Looking to his mother for an explanation, she said, "Sirius has the other one. Simply speak into it and one of us will try and be available to talk. Try and avoid using at night during the full moon."

Harry nodded, happy that he would have a way to be undetected in contacting his family. Saying goodbye and lowering the spells, Harry rushed to get back to the common room before curfew. Making it with a couple minutes to spare, he caught his breath before saying the password and walking in as calmly as he could, considering he had just run through half the castle.

The next few months showed a rise in the intensity of the studies for Harry and his friends. Harry was constantly struggling to keep an eye on Quirrell and keep up with his class work, but he managed to do so without brining Hermione or Neville in. Whenever Harry wanted to ask them for help, he held back.

Harry's surveillance skills, which Padfoot had taught him, were not up to keeping needs when, divided between two separate subjects, so Harry toned it down a large amount. It was a lot easier to keep up with the, in his opinion, ridiculous amount of essays that he had to do.

Harry constantly talked to his family everyday before bed, except on nights of the full moon. Those nights he usually stared at the moon, saddened by the fact that a member of his family was going through so much pain. Though he rarely said it, he was closer to Remus than Sirius. Sirius was more the type to crack jokes to lighten the mood, while Remus was inclined to work through whatever was before him. Sirius was more like his older brother than an adult, while Remus was what he thought a father figure should be like.

Harry recognized that Remus and his mom had something between them but it was something that was not discussed, even though they all knew about it. Harry figured that they didn't think he knew that there was something they weren't saying, so he thought it best that they explain it in their own time.

Shaking himself out of his mental wanderings, Harry turned his mind back to the task at hand, trying to figure out what was so important that someone would harm students. So far Harry only had his instincts and no discernable way to actual say that anyone had an ulterior motive to releasing a troll.

A few days later, Fred, George, and a boy he recognized as the Quidditch Captain approached Harry. One of the twins said, "Harry, we need to ask you a favor."

"You see we have a slight problem," the other continued.

The captain looked annoyed, "listen, we have heard that you're really skilled on a broom and we need you to be the seeker for our next game."

Harry looked interested, "why me, there should be plenty of people who are more skilled. Also, I'm a first year, are you sure that you want to bet your hopes on me?"

The twins nodded, "we figure that the other team will underestimate you, which will give you an edge."

The captain, Oliver Wood, also nodded, "the guy we had has managed to get rather beat up trying a move that he wasn't really up to, as a result Pomfrey won't fix him up." He leveled a look that was obviously supposed to intimidate Harry, "you do want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup don't you?"

Harry tried not to laugh at the blatant attempt to pressure him into helping, "so where do I get a broom to use?"

Wood showed his relief visibly and explained that Harry would use Falcore's broom, a brand new Nimbus Two-Thousand that his parents got for him when he made the team. Harry practiced for the following week so that he would be able to take it to up to speed, and found that he was quite good at being a seeker, even though he wanted to be a chaser.

Harry had told Hermione and Neville about his playing for the team, which got mixed reactions. Neville thought it was cool that he would be able to play as a first year, Hermione said, "they should get one of the older students to play, not ask you."

He just gave her a bemused look, "according to Madam Hooch, I'm a natural. They picked me because I have the skill to play." He shook his head, "besides, it's not like I will be in danger, it's only Quidditch."

Hermione still thought they should have gotten one of the older students, but she slowly relented. Soon enough the game arrived, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.


End file.
